The conventional gymnastic apparatus capable of imitating a horse-riding is generally provided with two handles, two foot treads and a seat, which work together to provide a user thereof with an animated horse-riding. However, such a conventional gymnastic apparatus as described above is made up of complex linking components, which are incapable of bringing about a good motion animating a horse-riding.